


The Most Ferocious Creature in the Universe

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Morgan chooses her Halloween costume.





	The Most Ferocious Creature in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober challenge 2019 prompt: ferocious

“I am dwessing as the most fewocious cweature in the universe,” Morgan Stark told her mother. ''

“What would that be?” Pepper asked. 

There were a few houses near the lake where Morgan could go trick or treating and they'd ride out to the Avengers compound for a little Halloween party. Since Tony and the others had been working on the Time Hack, she'd carried Morgan out to visit sometimes. Otherwise, she'd never see her father. 

Pepper didn't dare think past that. 

“What would that be?” Pepper asked her a second time.

Morgan smiled at her. “Auntie Natasha!”

Pepper laughed! Of course Natasha was the most ferocious creature anywhere. She set about finding a suit like Natasha’s. Maybe she’d wait until she was older to hide knives in her boots and up her sleeves. 

On Halloween evening, a tiny Black Widow ferociously stalked the Avengers until they gave her all the candy she and her father could eat. Auntie Natasha liked her costume most of all.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
